


我看见了光/I've Seen the Light

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: “他曾沾沾自喜地觉得，五千年的生命足够让他统治和支配一切，可直到临死前他才明白过来，此生最大的奢侈并不是漫长的生命，也不是无边的神力，不是被拯救成神又将人拯救，而是曾有幸窥见了一道不灭的，贯穿他整个生命的光。”





	我看见了光/I've Seen the Light

**Author's Note:**

> 基妹主视角，继续走心走肾一发完。  
> 算是《蓝弟弟》和《他回到阿斯加德》的衍生和总结，三篇连在一起看风味更佳。
> 
> 警告：基于MCU/很微量的NC-17/幼年锤基一点点/妄想复联3&4/乱来的神学和时空扭曲宇宙大爆炸
> 
> 仍然是甜的。

1.

Thor的红斗篷从Loki手里滑落。

那年Loki七岁，眼睁睁地看着Thor和他的朋友们走得头也不回，生来第一次尝到了嫉妒的滋味。一条毒蛇从此盘进他心里，分分秒秒缠得他喘不过气。神在他这个年纪，善恶是非仍都是刚萌芽的种子，探着小脑袋好奇地观望生长的方向，生机勃勃地等着一捧清泉和一缕阳光。可他甚至还不懂什么是罪，什么是恶，就先被嫉妒的毒刺得遍体鳞伤了。

“为什么Thor丢下我了？”他跑到Frigga的寝宫，哭着问他母亲。“为什么他不再愿意跟我玩了？”

“他并不是丢下你了，Loki。”仙后弯下腰，替他擦去眼泪。“人都要长大，神也是如此。有些神选择向外生长，有些神选择从自己的内心汲取力量，你的选择，决定了你能成为什么样的神。”

“那我会成为什么样的神？”Loki懵懵懂懂地问。“会成为比Thor更聪明，更强大的神吗？”

“这我无法告诉你，孩子。”Frigga回答。“但如果你们两个并肩而战，纵使九界最邪恶的敌人也必定无法击败你们。”

 

2.

Loki开始向Frigga学习法术。他学得很快，几个月之后就能不费吹灰之力地把自己变成一只小兔子，这样他就可以藏在猎场旁边的草丛里，偷看Thor和他的朋友们赛马打猎。

以前他从未见过Thor这么快乐的模样。他哥哥身着银色铠甲和血红披风，像一团大笑着穿梭在绿草中的火焰，他手里的剑划破空气，身上的布料猎猎作响。他看起来就是太阳本身。

他想起Thor跟他在一起的时候，脸上总是有点犯愁的。那也难怪，谁叫他总爱用一些奇奇怪怪的问题和要求，折磨他可怜的，脑子不大灵光的哥哥。可他喜欢看Thor为他犯愁，为他郁闷，为他的无理要求大发脾气。那总让他心生得意：他小脑瓜的发育程度，早已远远把这个傻大个子甩在后面了。

人人都知道他比Thor聪明，所以，即便他们之中早晚有一个人要先站出来说，“我有了新朋友，不再需要你的陪伴了”，那也应该是他，不会是Thor。

阳光在Thor身上停留得太持久又太炫目，最终他的盔甲晃到了Loki的眼睛。当Loki又能看清东西的时候，Thor的剑抵在他的喉咙上。

“Loki！”Thor被他吓到了，但转瞬间就怒不可遏。他摔了手里的剑，粗暴地把Loki从地上拎起来。“你这个傻瓜——你吓了我一跳！我差一点就杀了你！”

“你杀不死我。”Loki淡淡地说。“就凭你这个傻大个儿，还杀不死我。”

“为什么要躲在那儿偷看呢，Loki？”Sif迷惑地问。“如果你想加入我们，为什么不直接告诉Thor？”

Loki没立刻回答。他移动眼珠，扫视着站在他哥哥身边的人。他们一个个可真是高大啊。总有一天，Thor会成为他们中的一员，甚至比他们中的任何一个都更加英俊，更加强壮，更加不可战胜，他是阿斯加德的王储，他有这样的血统，亦有这样的资格。

“……因为我不想。”

Loki模糊地笑了一下，用绿色的烟雾遮掩自己，化身成一条小蛇，钻进草丛爬走了。

 

3.

Thor捂着流血的肚子向Frigga告状。

“Loki用小刀捅我，妈妈。”他伤心地控诉道。“他变成了一条蛇，骗我把他抱起来，捅了我一刀就跑走了。”

Frigga挥挥手，用一个咒语治好了他的肚子，问道：“是你做了什么令他难过的事吗？”

“我没有。”Thor委屈地回答。“我都一个星期没有见到他了，他总是躲着我。”

仙后理了理他乱蓬蓬的金发：“下次你去找Sif他们玩的时候，”她说，“记得带上Loki。”

“可是，妈妈，他又不会使剑——”

“那就教给他。”Frigga打断。“你是他哥哥。”

Thor沮丧地耷拉着脑袋：“他也不愿意跟我们一起玩。”

“你没有试过邀请他，怎么知道他不愿意？”

“Sif问过他，他说他不想。”

“你自己问过他吗？”

Thor摇头。

“下一次，你自己去问他。”

“可我一点都不希望他有新的朋友，妈妈。他那么聪明，那么会说话，那么讨人喜欢，肯定每个人都会享受他的陪伴，等到那时候，就不会有人再想要跟我一起玩了。”Thor低头嘟哝着，“他有我陪着就够了。”

“但你并不是只有他就够了，不是吗，Thor？”

 

4.

几百年转瞬而过，Loki不再是个孩子了，至少他自己不再这么认为。

他理解了善恶，就像他理解如何把清水变成美酒。Thor那些奢靡无趣的酒宴让他厌烦，他避开那些场合，换取阅读和学习的时间。他读过阿斯加德大部分的藏书，好的，坏的，美的，恶的，世间万物的分门别类在他脑子里样样都像咒语一般清晰，有理可循。

然而，咒语本身是没有正邪界线的，一如在他那里同样模糊不清的善恶观念，一如宇宙最初的样子，那时天地间还是一片混沌，哪儿都没有光明。

 

5.

Thor怒气冲冲地跨进Loki的房间。Loki还在赖床的模样往他的怒火上添了把柴，他大步流星走过去扯开窗帘，阳光倾泻进来，把Loki弄醒了。

“是你割掉了Sif的头发？”他哥哥喘着粗气兴师问罪，蓝眼睛里燃着火。

“这么快就发现了？”Loki翻了个身，阳光刺眼，他捂住自己的眼睛。“可真出乎我的意料，我以为你至少还得过个半天才知道是我呢，显然是Sif毫无保留地把真相都告诉你了。”

“你这是在报复我吗，Loki？”Thor愠怒又无奈地盯着他。他在Loki的房间里焦躁地兜着圈子，最后充满侵略性地坐在了床上。“我有了朋友，有了自己的生活，有了中意的女孩，你就要这样报复我吗？”

“这哪里谈得上报复呢，亲爱的哥哥。”Loki眨眨眼睛。“我当然为你高兴了。至于Sif——只是个小恶作剧，无伤大雅。”

“无伤大雅！”Thor恼怒地重复。他的嗓音轰隆隆的，震得Loki脑袋疼。“你管这叫无伤大雅？Sif哭了整整一个早上，现在仙宫上下全都知道这件事了，父亲也知道了，他气得很，你一定会因此受罚的——”

“现在听起来，倒像是你担心我要受罚了。”Loki笑嘻嘻地伸手刮了一下Thor的鼻尖，Thor扭成一团的表情瞬间塌了一半。“我当然会补偿她的，哥哥，只要你希望。我会去矮人国找那里的矮人，让他们用纯金为她打造一头秀发，这样一来，你喜欢的女孩儿将会拥有九界最迷人的头发——你会为此高兴吗？”

“如果你能做到的话，”Thor闷声回答。“我当然高兴。”

“没有什么比你的高兴更能让我高兴了，哥哥。”Loki撑起身体，在Thor的脸颊上落下一个敷衍的吻。“现在，如果你不介意的话，能帮我把窗帘拉上吗——我讨厌光。”

 

6.

瞧，有时候就连他自己也分不清，他对Thor说过的那些甜言蜜语里，究竟有多少是真的，又有多少是虚情假意的——反正这个傻大个儿，对他的话永远都是照单全收。甚至Loki自己都有点腻烦这假惺惺的表象了，Thor也总是对他点头，一言不吭地信以为真，笨得像个个头硕大的小婴儿。

几百年来他好像一直都是这么傻乎乎的，傻乎乎地吸引了所有人的目光，傻乎乎地成为整个阿斯加德喜爱崇拜的对象，傻乎乎地成为了王储，傻乎乎地离王座只有一步之遥。

而在几百年前呢，那时候的Thor，没有Sif，没有Volstagg他们这些伙伴，除了和Loki共享的父亲和母亲，他什么都没有，只是个愚蠢而懵懂的小孩，跌跌撞撞地生长。那时的他们是彼此的全世界，就像Frigga花园里的两棵神树，他们被种下时靠得太近了，从此连根到叶都紧紧纠缠着长在一起，直到时间尽头。

后来他们不得不长大，伴随着骨节生长痛的是背道而驰，他曾试图挽留过Thor一次，结果两手空空，Thor径直穿过他身侧的空气，红色斗篷从他指尖滑过，他哥哥坚定的目光直视前方，片刻也不曾落在他身上。

他们终究是无法被平等相待的——这个事实曾经狠狠刺痛过他，翻搅他的心脏，蚕食他的血肉，但刺着刺着数百年，作为一个生来就该不惧折磨的神，他也没什么感觉了。这就像是谎言和欺骗，骗着骗着就成了习惯，甚至诡计得逞的瞬间，他还相当乐在其中。

多年来真正令他辗转反侧，夜不能寐的，并不是Thor如此光辉灿烂，衬得他自己就像是一块剥不掉洗不净的肮脏影子，而是Thor每每像个傻蛋一样相信他的时候，事实都在刺痛他：阿斯加德有无数心甘情愿倒在Thor个人魅力之下的蠢货，他自己正是其中陷得最惨的一个。

 

7.

Loki选择放开手，从彩虹桥上掉下去，消失在了宇宙里。

“你就是在报复我。”

很多很多年以后，Thor这样评价他当年的行为。那时候半个北美大陆都陷进了海里，他们搬到俄罗斯，在那儿盖了一栋可爱的灰色石头房子，还养了两条大狼犬，一条金色的，一条黑色的，“你狠不下心来报复父亲，所以你就一时冲动，把一切都推到我身上，巴不得我为你难过得要命，仗也打不下去，那样你就高兴了，是不是？”

“可不是嘛。”Loki大笑着，阳光洒在他身上。他抱起那条被他故意变成金毛又起了个名字叫Thor的大狗，狠狠亲了一口。

 

8.

他在一片黑暗中和Thor重逢。

那是一片真正的黑暗，既没有维度，也没有声音。他看不见自己的手和脚，仿佛被黑暗死死捆住了，直到一道光照进来，僵硬的肌肉才又能勉强动弹。光芒扭曲着空间，最后变成了Thor站在他对面，他手里拎着Mjölnir，一如他们分开时的样子。

“弟弟，”Thor叫他。“你在哪儿呢？”

他在哪儿呢？Loki想了半天，不知道怎么回答。他自己都不知道自己在哪儿。他的时间维度和从前迥然不同了，他所经历的一切，在阿斯加德可能不过是几年安稳的和平时光，但他身上却仿佛已被打上了千百年的烙印，甚至比他和Thor共度的生命更长。他掉进了宇宙，在这个大得不像话的空间里流浪，他走过数不清的星球，有的寸草不生，有的水土丰茂，有的永夜，有的永昼，有的山脉多，有的全是水。它们唯一的共通点，就是都能让他比从前更想念阿斯加德。

“我不知道。”Loki平静地回答，心跳却隆隆作响。“你关心吗？”

他面前的Thor沉默了。

“我真是读不懂你，Loki。”那个Thor对他说。“我好像从来就没懂过你。有时我以为你是个满口谎话的小骗子，对你置之不理，结果就那样错过了你得来不易的几句真话；有时我以为总算可以相信你一次了，但你又没有一个字是真心的，反倒是我将真心给出去，被你击得粉碎。我想不明白，Loki，你到底想要什么？”

“我想要什么？”Loki冷笑着重复。“事到如今，你竟然还敢问我想要什么。你还记得我们五岁的时候吗？那时候多好啊，只有你和我，好像我们就是整个宇宙。可后来呢？你越走越远，Odin拉着你，走到他身边，走到只有光明的地方，而我被你们所有人留在原地，像个霜巨人一样注定湮灭在永夜的星球。我年幼无知的时候，想过要你的陪伴，想过要跟你平等的待遇，想过要我天赋的权利，想过要证明自己和你一样强大，可是现在我只剩下黑暗了，我还能想要什么吗？我想像现在这样，在宇宙中打发余生——现在，你还问我想要什么？”

“你总是这样，弟弟。”Thor叹气。他动摇了，身影也开始摇曳了。“你从来不肯告诉我——”

他周身的光越来越淡，声音也弱下去，Loki几乎要听不清，看不见他了。

那一刻他才后知后觉地开始手足无措，连忙朝那道光伸出了手。他已经在宇宙中忍受了太多年，孤独像黑暗一样几乎吞噬了他，他早就厌倦了，恨透了，受够了独自一人，再也不想孤零零地在这儿漂泊了。

他还差那么一点就要碰到Thor，就要碰到他的光——

他伸出的手突然化作黑暗铸成的利刃。黑色的刀刃穿透Thor的身体，鲜红的血喷溅到他脸上，血淋淋的Thor看着他，霎那之后，那道唯一的光也消失了。

Loki猛地坠回现实。他发现自己躺在地上，后背被碎石头硌得生疼，浑身不住地冒着虚汗，肌肉脱缰似地抽搐发抖，他只能咬紧牙关，才不至于痛得叫出声来。幻境里浑身轻飘飘的感觉固然很好，但他乐意那都是假的，为此他甚至甘愿奉上性命。如果Thor在他面前死了——不，他不会的。

“瞧瞧我们的小傻瓜，还以为这是场美梦呢。”黑暗中一个声音嘲笑着他。“看，如果你办不到——你会生不如死，你爱的人也是一样。”

 

9.

Loki又做了一个梦。

梦里他穿过丛丛树林走向英灵殿，Frigga微笑着对他招手，邀他同坐在灿金色的果树下。

“我的儿子，”Frigga慈爱地注视着他伤痕累累的脸和乱糟糟的头发。“什么让你如此悲痛？”

“是您，母亲。”Loki抬起头。他的眼睛里盛着太多掉不下来的泪水，Frigga的样子因此变得模糊。“失去您让我悲痛。”

Frigga抚摸他落下自残痕迹的手背，那儿立刻恢复如初：“可我并没有离开你。在你的魔法，你的记忆里，我仍然活着。”

“不。”他握住Frigga温暖的手，亲吻她的掌心，他的眼泪落在那儿，像雨露渗入土壤。“我无法因为这些而得到满足——没有您，我已经一无所有了，母亲。”

“你知道我为什么选择教给你魔法吗，Loki？”

Loki摇头。

“在你七岁的时候，有一次你哭着跑来问我：为什么Thor丢下你了，为什么他不愿意跟你玩了。你从来就不像Thor，他喜欢出去结交朋友，看外面的世界；你却宁可把自己关在小屋子里，离阳光和雨水远远的。你拒绝成长，因为那不安全，不可靠，不确定，甚至会伤害你当下所拥有的一切。

“你一直都是个不容易得到满足的孩子，Loki。我和Odin都清楚这一点，Thor的心里也一定清楚。只是他容易被感情蒙蔽头脑，所以他看上去总是不那么懂你。你不容易满足，却偏又容易受伤，所以我才将魔法传授给你。你的力量之源是你的内心，魔法能使你变得强大，能使你不再进退维艰，使你有勇气前进，抓得住你想要的东西。

“而总有一天，你能够找到你的光。当你找到了，你一定会因此而变得无比强大而温柔。”

“但我总会害死我爱的人，妈妈。”Loki看着他母亲。他流了太多眼泪，眼睛几乎酸痛得睁不开了。“您因我而死。在最可怕的梦里，就连Thor也因我而死。”

“不是那样的，Loki。”Frigga亲吻他的脸颊。“爱你的人，他们从不会觉得自己被你‘害死’了。正因为他们爱你，所以可以为你牺牲一切仍然在所不惜。如果你真正准备好为你爱的人牺牲自己，你一样会心平气和，无所畏惧。”

Loki坐在那儿，靠着墙壁醒来了。

囚室里依旧空无一人，那些被他弄得七零八落的家具，仍是他悲痛着陷入睡眠之前的样子。

走廊尽头忽然传来脚步声——他得赶紧把自己藏好。

 

10.

Loki没告诉他母亲的是，他早就准备好了。

 

11.

Thor的红斗篷从Loki手里滑落。

他们逃过了一次诸神黄昏，却没逃过降临在中庭人头上的更大劫难。前所未有的强敌Thanos降临地球，将所有人杀死了一次。

随即天崩地落，世界重启。

“当时我被吓着了——是真的被吓着了。”Thor摸着下巴上新长出来的胡茬想了想，“不过现在想想，那感觉有点像是把手表——人类计时的那个玩意——往回拨了一点似的，无伤大雅。”

“真没想到，你也有能把话说得这么吊儿郎当的一天，哥哥。”

“那又是谁的错呢？”Thor亲亲他的头发。

 

12.

后来他们发现，Thanos根本算不上是最强的敌人。以后的漫长岁月里，他们和一批又一批的新复仇者一起打败过更棘手的强敌，每一次都比前一次更惨烈。

邪恶的家伙越来越强，死死伤伤也难免增多。Thor不小心死过好几次，每一次Loki都伤心得要命。可还没等他的那股伤心劲过去，Loki自己又撞上了意外状况死了，而在Loki死后，Thor又得到了新的生命。他们这样循环往复好多次，有一天Loki忽然觉得，那些多年来常常伴随着他的矛盾和纠结，都显得太渺小而又不起眼了。他们有点像莎士比亚笔下的罗密欧与茱莉叶，死的时机总是不太对，导致他们错过了那么多的好时光。

在这些错过的时光面前，什么继承权，什么宇宙魔方，什么误会，都不过只是小打小闹罢了。

“可是罗密欧与茱莉叶是人类啊。”Thor挑起眉毛看他。“你真会操他们的心吗？”

“怎么，我还以为你比我更爱替人类操心呢，哥哥？”Loki回望他一眼，眉毛挑得比他还夸张。

 

13.

地球上的板块变迁与极端气候愈演愈烈的时节，他们开始认真考虑起迁居事宜。Thor想过继续留在美洲大陆，毕竟这片土地上沉睡着他在人间最最珍重的朋友们。问题是海平面正在不断升高，Loki又说他不想某天醒来突然发现自己掉进了亚特兰蒂斯，于是他们最后选择搬到最安全的俄罗斯去。那儿有广袤的平原，冷是冷了点，但Loki声称这点冷根本算不得什么，顺带着还嘲笑了他一番，Thor气不过，只好跟着他一起去了。

这些年地球上的人口在锐减，气候愈发恶劣，大陆上的荒地面积也不断扩大。他们找了个有山的地方，因为Thor觉得夜里呼啸的山风有助于他的睡眠。他们用石头盖起一栋小房子，在里面置办了华贵的家具，就像他们还在仙宫时的那种——当然，基本都是靠Loki的魔法。

“你可千万别再随随便便就死了。”Thor打趣道。他自己也很惊讶，时至今日，他竟能拿这种事来打趣了。“否则你的魔法失效，我就没有家了。”

“我不会的，哥哥。”Loki难得温顺地攥住他的手掌回答。

白天他们会打开时空隧道，到世界各地帮助濒临灭绝的人类，Thor为他们寻找食物和水，Loki用魔法替他们搭建栖身之所。原本Loki并不乐意，他觉得这种善心花在一个即将灭绝的种群身上毫无意义，而Thor又一次跟他意见相左。

“这可能是我们最后的仁慈了，Loki。”Thor在床上好言好语地劝，一边撒娇似地在他身体里进进出出。“人类会永远记得你，你将是他们的文明里最后的救世主。你看，其实我们的一生也很短，最多也就看得到两个文明吧……我猜。”

他说着，轻咬Loki的脖子和锁骨，语气兴趣盎然，像人类讨论月全食。

“好吧，”Loki投降了。“好吧，听你的，我的傻哥哥。”

外面风平浪静的时候，他们就窝在家里的火炉前虚度时光。Loki爱看人类的无聊小说，Thor笨拙地学着亲手为他们俩织毯子。时间过得既慢也快，春夏秋冬之间的界限越来越模糊。他们打发了很多年这种暖洋洋的日子，直到有一天，外面突然开始下雪了。

那场雪下了很久很久，十几年都没停下。一开始他们还会出去帮帮忙，后来能帮到的人越来越少，直到再也没有活着的人能够接受帮助了，他们就回到石头小屋里，继续看书，织毯子，聊天，讲无趣的笑话，然后睡在一起。

这么多年过去了，Thor的耐心并没有长进多少。织毯子这活儿实在不怎么适合他那双拯救世界的大手，有时候他会织到抱怨连天，宣称要扔掉它们，潜台词却是希望Loki用魔法帮他全部织完。所以他们后来有了很多很多五颜六色的毯子，在房间角落堆成一座小山。

外面的雪还在下，他们觉得无聊，就爬到床上盖着一堆手制毯子做爱，尽管炉子烧得旺极了，他们根本用不着盖毯子。Loki把书丢到一边去，压到Thor身上，娴熟地吞下他，臀部磨蹭着Thor金色的耻毛。Thor突然犯了任性劲儿，他不许弟弟坐起来，压着Loki的身体强迫他跟他接吻，那姿势让他们俩都动得费劲极了，但只有接吻这回事Thor坚决不肯妥协。他吻够了，吻得Loki的舌头都快出血了，就翻个身把Loki摁在下面，拎起他的腿来大开大合，带出湿哒哒的羞耻动静。

他这为所欲为的态度让Loki有点生气，但那也没持续多久。他们做够了，Loki就躺在那儿喘气，眼前是摇曳的炉火，身后是比炉子更热的，他哥哥的胸膛。Thor搂着他，下巴在他的左肩后面蹭来蹭去，唯独偏爱那一小块皮肤，像个得到新玩具爱不释手的小孩。

Loki挪了挪身子，决定在他的皮被蹭破之前弄点新玩意儿吸引他哥哥的注意力。他举起一只手，在Thor眼前挥了挥，莹绿色的小雪花就开始在他指尖上旋转。他用咒语召唤出发光的云，更多的雪花从天花板上落下，拂在他们身上。

“喜欢吗，哥哥？”

Thor看得入迷了。他用手去接那些雪花，晶体在他手上散发出绿色的光芒，久久没有融化。

“喜欢。”他诚实地回答。“它们在发光呢。”

Loki闭上了眼睛。

雪还在下。

 

14.

他们迎来了长夜之后的清晨。

“雪停了，Loki。”Thor拍拍他的肩膀。“要我把窗帘拉开吗？”

“不用了。”Loki还躺在那儿，他懒得动，只能迷迷糊糊地应声，“我有你了。”

“你说什么？”

“我说你的金发真讨厌，每次都划得我大腿根疼，如果它再这么疯长下去，我就去弄一把剃刀来，把它们都给剃了。”

“你敢动我的头发试试。”

“你身上没有什么是我不敢动的，我的傻哥哥。”

Thor没理他。他沉默了一会儿，像是在纠结到底要不要拉开窗帘，然后他放弃了，躺回被子里，胳膊又环到了Loki腰上。

“我想再睡会儿。”Thor抱着他说。“总觉得拉开窗帘就意味着新工作。”

“可能他们早就灭绝了，”Loki不冷不热地说，摸着Thor胳膊上的肌肉线条。“那样你就没有工作了。”

“人类的文明总要结束，Loki。”Thor似乎有点受伤。“我只不过希望他们最后能过得好一点——至少他们的灵魂能记得，孕育了他们的地球还是会有些好事发生。”

“只剩下我们俩该多好。”Loki合着眼睛嘟哝。他不确定自己是睡着了还是醒着，但他确定Thor一直都在那儿。“如果真有那么一天，我就成为宇宙中全部的黑暗，这样你就是宇宙中全部的光。”

“怎么突然说这个？”Thor好奇地用胡茬蹭他柔软的后颈。“暂时不会有那么一天的。”

“你在萨卡的时候，说我从没成长过，伤到了我的自尊心，我当然得证明我自己了。”他转头亲吻他哥哥的鼻尖。“我也是个神，不是毫无责任心的。”

“你可真记仇，”Thor湿润的笑声吹进他的耳朵。“那都是多少年前的事了？”

“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“你知道，只要宇宙还存在，就没什么能把光和暗分开。”

“我知道。”

 

15.

那之后几亿年过去，被地球人称为太阳系的天体系统，在时空扭曲中化为尘土。

神明不断涅槃重生，他们每到一个有生命的星球，就参照那里生命体的模样来捏造自己的化身，帮助他们繁衍，从平地上建起文明。神明目睹他们在生命体的记忆里延续，被他们赞美，被他们唾弃，再看着记载神的文明衰落，崩塌，一切回归原点，重新成为宇宙中的粒子。

当整个宇宙中再也没有活着的星球了，光明和黑暗就融为一体。它们成了混沌，陷入休憩，等待几亿年的睡眠，等待新的爆炸，新的繁衍，新的生命，新的神明，新的复兴和灭亡。

而Thor和Loki，不过是这无数宇宙中，无数不可分割的光明和黑暗中，微不足道的一对，就像人之于神般渺小。

当生命还存在时，他们争斗；当生命开始消逝，他们伸出手，背对彼此撑起整个宇宙最后的荣光。就像Loki预言的那样，Loki成为暗，让Thor得以成为光。

生命消逝的瞬间，他们以粒子形态合为一体，Loki突然想起很久很久以前，Odin盛怒之下对他说过的话。

“我们不是神，Loki。”众神之父说。“我们出生，老去，然后死亡。我们和人类，并没有什么区别。”

他曾沾沾自喜地觉得，五千年的生命足够让他统治和支配一切，可直到临死前他才明白过来，此生最大的奢侈并不是漫长的生命，也不是无边的神力，不是被拯救成神又将人拯救，而是曾有幸窥见了一道不灭的，贯穿他整个生命的光。

那一刻他以为自己仍是五千年前那个懵懂的嫩芽，急不可耐地等待第一缕阳光，使他枝繁叶茂，千岁无忧。

 

17.

“是什么将你引到这里，我的孩子？”

Loki，Odin之子，完成了他身为神明的使命。

他单膝跪在英灵殿下，殿上是他阔别已久的父母，和刚分别不久的兄长。

“我循着我的光而来，母亲。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇算是《他回到阿斯加德》和《蓝弟弟》的一个总结，一个月来对锤基所有的想法，基本都在这三篇里了。三篇文里有很多共通的细节，希望它们合在一起能创造一个不那么完善的，基于原作的平行宇宙根基，好再从此衍生出其他的故事。
> 
> 这个故事讲述的是，基妹如何从黑暗的地方，走到了有光的地方，找到了他的光，并成为了别人的光。虽然光和暗的概念有点创世纪的味道，和本来北欧神话的概念不太一样，但世界范围内神明开天辟地的核心概念其实差不太多，我想要借以表达的是Loki的顿悟和成长，而如果没有Thor，他将永远无法得到这样的顿悟。
> 
> 私心来说，最后这样的结局，是我能想到的他们俩最幸福的结局了。最开始是想给他们一个远在复联3&4之后的终极HE，所以才有了这篇。就是没想到最后越写越佛系越伪科学了（……
> 
> 《蓝弟弟》写了很多锤视角的童年，而这篇的重点放在了数千年后人类灭绝边缘的一段假想生活上。在Thor的过去，他们只有彼此，在Loki的未来，他们仍然是这样。只有这三篇，或者说这两篇放在一起，能够传达出来的讯息才是最圆满，最完整的。
> 
> 这篇的外部灵感来源有很多：最后一段肉的灵感来源是《12 Strong》里的海哥跟海嫂；关于神学的paro来自北欧神话和旧约创世纪；板块运动的理论来源是av6164041；Loki给Thor变雪花的梗来自《Frozen》……大概就这些，如果有漏下之后再补上。
> 
> 以后有时间有机会也想写写宇宙大爆炸和神学（？！）角度的锤基……很久没看这方面的书了，先充充电再说，暂时还只能谈恋爱（。
> 
> 感觉《一步之遥》可以不用写了，这篇基本把那个坑想花大篇幅讲的事都讲完了……


End file.
